Pocky Besos y Pocky Celos
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: MC quiere pasar un día agradable con Saeran, pero el mal tiempo hace que arruine sus planes y terminen quedándose en su apartamento. Así que buscaran una forma de pasar el rato, que podría empeorar… solo es un poco de Pockys, una nota que podría desencadenar el pandemónium y un Saeran muy posesivo. Advertencia: Sexo explicito y MS. PD: Imagen alzar del google :D no mia u


Hola chicos les traigo un fanfic de Mystic Messenger, un juego Otome que estado jugando en el celular. *cofcof..en la semana…cofcof* Y pues como siempre me atraen los chicos malos o se podría decir los personajes secretos, en el caso de los otros juegos Otomes que eh jugado anteriormente (Amnesia, Hakuoki, Hiiro no kakera, Air and etcétera.) siempre termino escribiendo un fic acerca de ellos y la protagonista.

Ahora sin mucho rollo la relación de este fic es diferente, aquí MC en este caso (Nombre que usted eligió en el juego) es la protagonista de esta historia. Por lo que podrá imaginarse su nombre en las frases y palabras que dice el personaje.

Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de los personajes de Mystic Messenger pertenecen a Cherizt la compañía que desarrollo este precioso Otome. Y que espero algún día y que no me haga tan vieja, que saquen las rutas de V y Saeran/Desconocido.

Nota1: Spoiler grande si no has terminado la ruta de 707, es pequeño pero grande por algunas menciones en este fic.

Título: Pocky besos y Pocky celos

Personajes: Saeran Choi/Desconocido y MC (Inserte el nombre que eligio)

Resumen: MC quiere pasar un día agradable con Saeran, pero el mal tiempo hace que arruine sus planes y terminen quedándose en su apartamento. Así que buscaran una forma de pasar el rato, que podría empeorar… solo es un poco de Pockys, una nota que podría desencadenar el pandemónium y un Saeran muy posesivo.

Rated: M+18 (Incluye escenas de Sexo, y leve sadomasoquismo)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pocky Besos y Pocky Celos

Era viernes por la tarde estaba lloviendo, se encontraban de regreso al apartamento de MC. Su plan de pasar un día paseo por el parque había sido arruinado por el mal clima. Saeran se había quedado en su casa mientras esperaba a que terminara de llover, él le aviso a Saeyoung que probablemente llegaría tarde. Después de colgar el teléfono Saeran había llegado a la sala donde se encontraba MC, observándola comer unas golosinas mientras prendía un poco la televisión y buscaba una película para pasar el rato. Ella hizo unas cuantas palmaditas a un lado suyo para que se sentara en el sofá cómodo. Él se sentó y le arrebato la caja de dulces que estaba devorando hace unos momentos.

\- Usted necesita comer algo apropiadamente – Tomando uno de los jelly beans y los comía con una sonrisa de satisfacción – ¿Te preparo algo?

\- No tengo tanta hambre, solo… quería comer algo dulce – Observando la película que estaba pasando una de tema de terror – Yo quería ir… con usted al parque. Lo siento…

\- Iremos la próxima vez – Acercándose a ella mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor suyo y la abrazaba – Por hoy quedémonos en casa.

\- Pero no hay mucho que hacer- Cambiando a los canales aleatoriamente – Yo quería salir… ir al parque, comer una crepa contigo y celebrar el día del…Poc – Pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza.

\- Podemos hacer todo eso mañana – Observando que llovía fuertemente - Tendré que esperar a que disminuya la lluvia.

\- Saeran… - Picando un poco su mejilla y con un leve sonrojo color rosado en sus mejillas - ¿Podrías traer la cobija y cerrar la ventana? – Observando los dos la ventana que se encontraba abierta desde que habían llegado – Lo siento, es que empezó a helar el cuarto.

\- MC… no tienes remedio – Diciendo con una leve sonrisa.

Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a cerrar la ventana e ir a su cuarto por el cobertor que estaba encima de su cama, había entrado anteriormente a su habitación las veces que se quedaba en su apartamento, pero se encontró una caja pequeña que le llamo la atención, dentro había dulces de diferentes sabores "El famoso Pocky" no había tenido oportunidad de comerlos. Observo dentro de la caja un pequeño sobre de parte de Zen. No era demasiado celoso en su asunto pero, decidió ver en el interior del sobre para encontrar una tarjeta, empezó a leer lo que decía "Feliz día del Pocky, mi querida princesa, acepta estos dulces y tal vez algún día juguemos al juego del Pocky" terminando de leer el mensaje Saeran apretó con su mano la nota. Muchas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero que el narcisista tenga el coraje de enfrentarse y tratar de robarle él su novia, fue lo único que no podría tolerar. Haciendo bola la tarjeta y aventándola a la basura, tomo la caja para dirigirse a donde se encontraba ella, acercándose a la chica, y tirando la caja encima de la mesa de café. MC lo miro tratando de cifrar su nuevo impulso a un celo que había nacido en él.

\- MC podrías explicar qué clase de regalo es este – Colocando una mirada fría en su rostro, veía como ella se sonrojaba un poco al ver la caja frente suyo – ¿Y que es ese juego?, me estas ocultando algo…

\- Zen me lo envió esta mañana, por el día de Pocky – Diciendo un poco avergonzada por la conversación que tuvo en el teléfono esa misma mañana – Dijo que los promotores le dieron un montón de Pocky's pero que no podía comérselos todos… así que me dio unos cuantos para… - No termino de decir cuando fue interrumpida por Saeran.

\- Ese maldito narcisista – Sentándose enfadado tirando la cobija a un lado del sofá – Y tu aceptaste… tú jugaras con él… a mis espaldas.

\- Saeran te equivocas…

\- Pero no se lo permitiré… - Tomándola por los hombros la hundió en el respaldo del sofá para mirarla directamente a los ojos, reflejando una mirada verde menta en su rostro – MC tú… no me dejaras.

\- Espera Saeran… no es lo que crees - Diciendo ruborizada – Yo quería compartirlo contigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Observando como la chica lo empujaba para después dirigirse a la mesa de café y tomar una de las cajas de Pocky y abrirla, tomando uno de los palitos bañados en chocolate y colocarlo en sus labios mientras apuntaba al rostro de Saeran.

\- Esto quería hacerlo contigo… - Empujando el palito a sus labios obligando a que lo masticara con el rostro ruborizado de color cereza por la vergüenza, una vez que estaban sus labios a punto de ser tocados, este se termina partiendo haciendo que ella se comiera el otro extremo – Perdiste Saeran… - Mostrando una leve sonrisa.

\- Espera como que perdí… - Sentía el rostro enrojecido y caliente ante su cercanía – ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Era el juego del Pocky – Diciendo con una leve sonrisita – No me dejaste terminar cuando te dije que Zen me envió todo esto – Señalando la caja – No me agrado lo que escribió en la tarjeta por lo que lo llame regañándolo, hasta que…

\- Hasta ¿Qué? – Preguntando con curiosidad

\- Lo llame a usted para salir, por el día – Diciendo con un poco de timidez – Quería probar junto con usted todo esto… pero tenía vergüenza y no sabía cómo iba reaccionar, por eso lo deje en mi cuarto. Pensaba dárselo a Jaehee ya que ella gusta de las cosas dulces y más si son de Zen.

\- Así que esto fue un malentendido – Colocándose una mano en su rostro mientras empezaba a reír un poco por la situación. Estaba actuando muy celoso y posesivo ante la chica, aunque que se esperaba era la primera persona a quien amaba con locura – Entonces… esto es para mi

\- Pues creo que arruinaste la sorpresa – Comiendo otro palito y degustando su sabor – Pero no sabía cómo dártelo, y por eso quería salir contigo.

\- Bueno, entonces no sería malo jugar un poco contigo – Sacando del empaque uno de los palitos – Empezar a comerlo, princesa… - haciendo seña al dulce en su boca.

\- Saeran… - Encendiéndose un poco sus mejillas mientras se acercaba a morder el dulce de galleta lentamente, el pelirrojo pasó su mano por su cintura acariciando su espalda baja tiernamente acercándola un poco a él. Termino tocando sus labios tiernamente en un dulce y casto beso, mientras sonreía a través del beso que se dieron – Creo que gane jeje

\- Ya veo, eres una chica muy buena esto – Comiendo uno de los palitos – Pero creo que podemos incrementar un poco el nivel.

\- Que sugieres – Tomando uno de los palitos mientras comía la punta – Saeran te pusiste celoso de nuevo.

\- No quiero que nadie más te tenga – Arrebatándole el dulce – MC…

Besándola nuevamente en los labios hizo el contacto con un poco más de profundidad y exigencia, moviendo con suma necesidad mientras acariciaba su rostro y colocaba una mano por detrás de su cabello, para hacer el beso más profundo mordiendo un poco su labio inferior; hizo que gimiera un poco para introducir su lengua y empezar a jugar con la suya, gemidos ahogados explorando la cavidad de su dulce boca, acariciando suavemente y siguiendo el ritmo de una forma muy erótica. Separándose un poco por la necesidad y falta de aire que exigía la chica, no perdió el tiempo y fue a trasladar sus labios, depositando besos y lambidas por debajo de su mentón hasta llegar a la zona de su cuello descubierta por la tela de su sudadera café. Chupando y saboreando el sabor de su piel y la sensación de su pulso. Mientras que sus manos se dirigían a tomarla por la cintura y cambiar las posiciones; sentándola ahora en su regazo para tener más acceso a su cuello. Acariciando su espalda para calmarla ante sus movimientos rápidos, adoraba escuchar esos sonidos que eran dirigidos para él. Ella gemía y suspiraba del cariño y el placer que le proporcionaba ese hombre, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban por debajo de su falda por su trasero y sus muslos cubiertos por la tela fina de sus medias oscuras. Saeran observo su rostro que se encontraba perdido ante sus caricias, sonrió al ver esa clase de expresión que solo era exclusivamente para él y de nadie más. Se dirigió nuevamente a su cuello para chupar y morder rasgando un poco su carne con sus dientes, saboreando la sangre de esa cálida herida que le hizo, ella solo grito aferrándose a su suéter, mientras suspiraba cortadamente ante su pequeña y egoísta marca. Volvió a dirigirse a su rostro para besar con suma posesividad esos labios que lo volvían adicto.

\- Saeran… - Maulló un poco su nombre al sentir un pequeño bulto sobre sus pantalones vaqueros oscuros sobre su condición de mujer, dejando caer un poco sus caderas para deslizarse nuevamente sintiendo esa fricción y sensación de calor que crecía por debajo de su vientre.

\- Estas sobre el fuego querida – Besando sus labios tan apasionadamente – No sé si pueda contenerme esta vez… - Sintiendo otro empujón de su cadera sobre su bulto, sacando un pequeño gruñido – MC… te estas ganando una incapacidad para no poder caminar en una semana.

\- Entonces hazlo… Desconocido – Tomando uno de los palitos de galleta y comiéndolo dulcemente – No eres peligroso, ¿cierto?* - Mientras reía tiernamente.

\- Vaya, con qué quieres jugar ahora al captor y su rehén – Dirigiendo una mirada oscura y lujuriosa, volviendo a besar sus labios – Oye… quieres ir al paraíso, te llevare personalmente a ti.

\- Y si me niego… - Sintiendo como su mano subía el dobladillo de su sudadera, para dirigirse a besar su abdomen y depositar besos fugaces – ¿Qué me harás?

\- Descuida cuidare bien de ti, serás mi asistente personal – Quitándole la sudadera para apreciarla en su sujetador color negro – Una sexy asistente personal…

\- No suena una mala idea, Desconocido – Sintiendo como su mano amasaba sobre la tela de su sujetador uno de sus senos con suavidad, y la otra mano acariciaba su muslo izquierdo para después ascender por su trasero dando un apretón fuerte, robándole pequeños gemidos y exhalaciones que escapaban por su garganta.

\- Eres un pecado MC, un delicioso pecado – Lambiendo el nacimiento de su pecho con su mano retiro el gancho de su sujetador para removerlo, exponiendo su pecho al aire frio de la habitación.

\- Eres muy cruel el tenerme en estas condiciones – Diciendo con un tono de deseo.

\- En un momento estarás en calor, querida… te estarás quemando – Acercándose a uno de sus senos y empezando a lamberlo y cogerlo entre los dientes, haciendo que sintiera una punzada de electricidad por su espalda. Mientras molía un poco sus caderas contra su muslo, creando la misma fricción placentera. Haciéndola temblar un poco.

\- Aah… mmm… Saeran – Enterrando sus dedos en su cabello rojizo y acariciando dulcemente, mientras jadeaba tímidamente, olvidando un momento como respirar.

Saeran siguió mamando con avidez su pecho mientras que con su mano le brindaba atención al otro seno, pasando su pulgar por sus pezones color rosado siendo un poco sensible en esa zona. Ella suspiraba con fuerza sintiéndose derretir ante su tacto mientras le devolvía una mirada complacida y llena de ternura. A medida que avanzaban en su pequeño juego que habían armado, aprovecho para morder un poco más su pecho un poco fuerte dejando marcas rojizas a cada lado. MC se sintió que un calor la invadía completamente cuando su muslo tocaba su entrepierna, sintiendo ese bulto que era ahora más notorio y crecía más. Sentir su miembro palpitante a través de esos pantalones vaqueros la estaba volviendo loca, más cuando no pudo evitar deslizarse nuevamente sobre su erección pero un poco más fuerte, logrando sacarle un gruñido al joven; desafiándola con la mirada dirigió sus manos a sus caderas mientras robaba un beso apasionado a ella. Introdujo sus manos dentro de las medias y fue descendiéndolas por sus piernas hasta liberarla dejándola con sus bragas y su falda, arrojando sus medias por cualquier parte la habitación de la sala. Ella hizo un pequeño mohín de frustración al verlo todavía vestido y ella casi al descubierto, casi desnuda ante él, por lo que Saeran se rio un poco y besaba su mejilla.

\- Eres tan linda – Dando pequeños besos por su cuello, hombros, clavícula, pecho y abdomen – Eres una droga para mi… un pecado tentador.

\- Usted se divierte torturándome – Mostrando una leve sonrisa para después dirigirse a retirarle el suéter, que estaba llevando hace rato, junto con su remera color rojizo oscuro. Dejando al descubierto su pecho un tonificado y sus bíceps, y abdominales un poco marcados. Paso su mano acariciando con curiosidad su pecho y su brazo donde tiene el tatuaje de Mint Eye, beso su marca mientras levantaba la mirada hasta su rostro y volver a encontrarlo con una mirada que le demostraba una helada verde menta y oscuro, que reflejaba sumamente lujuria pura.

\- MC… - Besando sus labios, antes de seguir con su juego - Estás jugando demasiado al fuego, no podrás controlarlo ahora – Levantándose de su asiento tomo sus manos y con un hábil movimiento se sacó el cinturón para atarlas por detrás, observando su mirada de sorpresa.

\- Espera Saeran… - Diciendo ruborizada al ver como la ataba.

\- Jeje te voy a llevar al paraíso mi pequeña rehén – Posicionándose sobre su entrepierna empezó acariciar sobre la tela de sus bragas lentamente, frotando un poco su clítoris. Dejando escapar un largo gemido y un respiración entre cortada, podía sentir su mano trabajar hábilmente acariciando sus labios hacia arriba y abajo, produciendo sonidos embarazosos – Estas muy mojada princesa, merece un castigo.

Retirando las bragas de color oscura volvió a dirigirse a usted frotando con su mano su condición de mujer, acariciando sus labios y cubriéndose con su humedad para llegar a frotar contra sus paredes y su clítoris de forma suave y rápida. A través de pequeños círculos, un gemido escapo de su boca haciendo que cerrada los ojos de golpe, sintiendo sus dedos deslizarse dentro suyo. Uno por uno, introduciéndose dentro de su humedad y creando una sensación similar a una penetración de forma lenta. Su corazón latía fuertemente ante esta clase de sensaciones, jadeaba ante el ritmo rápido en que trabajaban sus dedos dentro de usted. Escuchando como entraban y salían, quería aferrarse a él cuándo sentía llegar su propio orgasmo, lo observo con la vista nublada cuando se posiciono entre sus muslos y colocaba sus piernas a los lados de sus hombros.

\- No escaparas de mí – Sentencio antes de introducir su lengua en su condición empezar a empujar en su contra y lamber su humedad con sumo deleite, de forma rápida. Su respiración se vuelven rápidas y exhalas con impaciencia, se detuvo un momento para después dejar salir un grito pequeño de exclamación. Mientras degustaba de su propia excitación como si fuera de un helado.

Usted se aferró a él con sus piernas atrayéndolo un poco de fuerza, deseaba acariciar su cabello y pedirle que fuera despacio, pero lo único que salía de su voz eran gemidos y jadeos de forma vergonzosa. Soltando un chillido y un sollozo se vino en su orgasmo, mientras que Saeran se levantaba para mirarla mientras seguía degustando sus fluidos como si de un dulce se tratara. La observaba que intentaba controlar su respiración mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rápida. Él se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro admirándola y la beso en los labios para que también probases tu misma esencia, antes de dirigirse a tu oído y susurrarte de forma seductora.

\- Sabes muy bien, demasiado dulce y adictivo - Mientras su mano dirigía a retirarle su falda, la última pieza que faltaba para tenerla completamente desnuda.

\- Saeran… - Gimiendo su nombre al ver que él la acariciaba con suma necesidad por sus piernas y espalda.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba, quería cogerte tan duro – Levantándola del sillón la hizo rodear sus piernas a sus caderas para sentir su duro miembro, empezando a moler un poco en su entrepierna. Robándole suspiros y jadeos mientras la ponía contra la pared y su cuerpo – MC… quiero escucharte, quiero sentirte y tenerte solo para mí – Retirándose el pantalón y bajándose el bóxer se introdujo dentro de ella completamente, sabía que era grande por lo que esta vez no la dejo acostumbrarse a su tamaño, escuchando su grito. Empezó a moverse sacando un poco su miembro y volviendo a empujar dentro suyo, sus gemidos se entre mezclaban, haciendo difícilmente respirar mientras embestía con fuerza dentro suyo – Aah… eres tan deliciosamente apretada

\- Saeran… Aah… menos fuerte – Sentía su cuerpo contraerse de placer ante los empujes de su amante, quería abrazarlo pero no podía por la atadura en sus muñecas. Trato de zafarse pero era inútil.

\- No… - Besando sus labios con necesidad introdujo su lengua para jugar con la suya, realizando una pequeña danza, entre gemidos y jadeos, robándole casi el aliento, tratando de que se acostumbrada a su tamaño dentro suyo. No es que fuera la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. Separándose un poco de ella cerca de su rostro contemplaba con claridad sus mejillas enrojecidas y esa mirada vidriosa y sumida en el placer. Amaba todo de ella sus labios, su piel, su suavidad, aquel sonido lascivo que hacia cuando la tomaba rudamente al hacer el amor. Sabía que era un mal habito suyo que jamás pudo quitarse, cuando escapo de Mint Eye. Ella era su mundo ahora. Se introdujo profundamente empujando rápido y tomando sus caderas con fuerza, creando una leve contusión en la piel, se sentía venirse pronto.

La sensación de su piel contra la suya, mezcladas por el calor y el sudor del momento, olvidando un momento el frio de la habitación, los sonidos que salían de su boca como protesta por la sensación de falta de aire y aquel nombre que gritaba mientras la cogía en su momento. Sintiendo una sensación calor que invadía aquellas paredes apretando su miembro, sintió liberarse y soltar un gruñido gutural mientras se corría dentro, junto con ella. Se dirigió nuevamente a su rostro besando su mejilla entre respiraciones pesadas. Saliendo un poco de ella y llevarla al sofá mientras deshacía la atadura para observar sus muñecas rojizas por el forzamiento. Las beso con sumo cuidado mientras se disculpaba para después cubrirla con la manta su cuerpo junto al suyo en un abrazo protector.

\- Olvide…- Diciendo con suma vergüenza en su voz, pero fue interrumpido por los labios de ella.

\- Píldora – Diciendo entre risas – Usted siempre lo olvida, cuando tiene sus arranques de celos.

\- No sigas… jugando con fuego – Dirigiéndole una mirada seductora y abrazándola contra su pecho con suma fuerza – Usted es tan adictivo… no se vaya nunca de mi lado – Hundiendo su cabeza dentro de su pelo color castaño para aspirar su aroma – Te amo tanto MC…

\- Saeran, yo también lo amo – recostándose en su pecho mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Se removió un poco para ver hacia la ventana – Sigue lloviendo.

\- Es algo inevitable – Acariciando su espalda – Diría que usted lo planeo

\- Provocar celos no estaba en mi lista – Mostrando una sonrisa – Pasar el rato contigo, sí.

\- Ya veo… tal vez te haga la cena

\- Eso me gustaría – Saeran se sonrojo al ver esa linda expresión tuya, deseando que nadie más la viera.

\- Lista para una segunda ronda – colocándola de bajo suyo y atrapando sus labios en un beso ardiente, podía sentir en su pelvis lo duro que estaba nuevamente su miembro. Un calor en sus mejillas la invadió cuando lo observo abrir sus piernas suavemente con esas manos tan habilidosas. Esta vez no tenía atadas las manos por lo que pudo acariciar su cabello rojizo y atraparlo con sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de este – Eres muy curiosa con mi pelo – Ronroneando un poco y atrapando una de sus manos para besar su palma con ternura.

\- Es hermoso – Diciendo con inocencia y sonrojándose ante su mirada.

\- Pero usted es jodidamente hermosa – Besándola y acariciando su rostro, recordando cada expresión de ella.

Se introdujo suavemente empujando su cadera en su contra, un gemido soltó cuando empezó a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella. Cada empuje lo hacía con un poco de rapidez, haciendo que aumentaran su ritmo respiratorio, en esa habitación se podía escuchar sus sonidos, las embestidas que proporcionaba, el sonido de sus sexos creando una fricción placentera, y su nombre diciéndolo con dulzura y necesidad. MC quiso crear más contacto cuando lo abrazo y cerró alrededor de sus caderas sus pies con fuerza para crear más intimidad en sus empujes. Saeran la empujo un poco más abajo para profundizar sus embestidas tomándola de las caderas con más fuerza, mientras se dirigía a su clavícula a lamber y morder esa zona a tal punto de encajar sus dientes nuevamente y hacer una pequeña rotura en su piel, él sabor de la sangre y el óxido hizo que soltara un pequeño impulso de saciar su deseo, en seguir aumentando sus empujes fuertemente saliendo y entrando varias veces de su vagina. Usted no podía parar de jadear y soltar pequeños gemidos que se hacían más fuertes, un rubor furioso apareció en sus mejillas adquiriendo un color como la granada; encajo un poco sus uñas en su carne al sentir que estaba a punto de venirse en otro orgasmo, arañando un poco su espalda. El dolor y el placer era una sensación que usted ya estaba acostumbrada en esta relación; sintiéndose correrse y a la vez sentir la sensación de llenado de un líquido caliente escurrir por su entrepierna, cayo rendida en el respaldo del sofá con el rostro del chico entre su pecho.

Respirando pesadamente ante la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, él se acercó a su rostro compartiendo la misma necesidad de respirar mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y se miraban fijamente. Un beso casto y rápido en sus labios hinchados fue lo suficiente para separarse un poco para recuperar el aliento. Saeran la tomo y la sentó en su regazo para que terminada acostada sobre su pecho nuevamente, ibas a protestar cuando pensaste que continuaría pero, el solo te acaricio el cabello mientras besaba tu frente con ternura.

\- Aun no… pero no tientes tu suerte – Observando tu rostro enrojecido, había contado en esta tarde 5 diferentes tonos de rojo que había adornado tus mejillas, rio un poco mientras besaba tu cuello mientras suspirabas ante su toque – Aun puedo continuar querida.

\- Saeran… - Sintiendo por debajo de ella nuevamente su miembro – Espera… yo aún no me recupero

\- Mala respuesta… te dije que eres adictiva – Lambiendo el lóbulo de su oreja – Me pregunto qué tipo de posición te pondré – Escucho una melodía muy familiar – No puede ser… - Maldijo un poco bajo al saber de ese tono – No puede molestar en otro momento.

\- Salvada por un momento – Mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelirrojo – Debes contestar, vamos.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó el celular de Saeran en los bolsillos de sus pantalones que estaban regados en la habitación de la sala. Se levantó con un suspiro mientras besaba tus labios para después dirigirse al molesto aparato y contestar la llamada de su hermano. Usted cubrió sus ojos de la vista de su desnudes, sus mejillas ardían.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estas interrumpiendo – Diciendo con tono molesto apostando a que no lo llamaría para otro de sus estúpidos consejos.

\- No seas cruel Saeran – Diciendo Seven del otro lado del teléfono – Quería saber que estuvieras bien, al ver que aún no llegas a casa y ya había terminado de llover.

\- Sabe que estoy con MC – Su hermano no era estúpido y sabía lo que estaban haciendo – Te había dicho antes de salir de casa.

\- Un momento están a solas

\- No te incumbe

\- Están usando protección

\- ¡Hyun! – diciendo molesto – Molesta alguien más no se ha Yoosung…

\- Vas a regresar ¿sí o no?

\- Me quedare por esta noche – Dirigiéndole una mirada malévolamente seductora a la chica haciendo que se sonrojada – No vengas.

\- Ahí vas de nuevo con tu modo yandere, ahora me preocupa ella – Gritando a través del auricular – ¡MC TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON SAERAN! ¡ES UN LOBO! - Pero Saeran colgó la llamada para dirigirse hacia su novia.

\- ¿No te molesta que me quede? – uniéndose con ella en el sofá mientras la abrazaba – Tarde o temprano tenía que llamar para molestar.

\- Saeyoung se preocupa por ti – Alejándose un poco para toma una de las cajas de Pocky sabor fresa y empezar a comerlo – Entonces me prepararas la cena, ¿Cómo prometiste?

\- No tienes remedio chica – Mordiendo un poco de su dulce para después hacer contacto en sus labios – Delicioso, me gusta más estos – Quitándole la caja.

\- ¡Saeran! – Tratando de quitarle la caja de dulces, pero fue sorprendida por uno de sus besos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Yo gane – Devorando algunos – Tu y yo necesitamos una ducha.

\- Espera Saeran… - Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos – No estas satisfecho… y si solo nos quedamos comiendo esto.

\- Feliz…día del Pocky - Atrapándola en su agarre se dirigió cargándola hacia el cuarto de baño – Y espera todavía a la noche mi querida rehén, te llevare al paraíso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pequeño Epilogo

Saeran se encontraba con los chicos reunidos en la casa de Zen, como siempre noche de chicos se decía Yoosung. Jumin, Zen y Seven se encontraban asintiendo con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Saeran con una mirada acusadora.

\- Ejemm… Saeran tienes un problema – Diciendo Zen – No puedes… no, no deberías forzarla a tener relaciones sexuales – Yoosung escupió un poco de su bebida ante lo que dijo su amigo.

\- Espera un momento… Saeran – Diciendo con un leve rubor en su rostro – Oh por dios MC

\- Saeran como tu hermano, tu obsesión por MC se ha vuelto un poco extrema

\- Es mi novia, y no la forcé – Bebiendo un poco su bebida mientras ladeaba el rostro dejando ver más marcas en su cuello de chupetones levemente rojizos.

\- ¡SAERAN CHOI! Usted tiene la cara llena de culpa – Sacando su biblia – Te pondrás a leer este versículo – Mientras hojeaba el libro.

\- Eh dicho que no la forcé y no comentare mis relaciones con ustedes par de idiotas

\- Woow… pero veo que no la pasaste nada mal – Mirando Yoosung con una sonrisa las marcas de arañazos que estaban en los hombros del pelirrojo

\- Si quisiera tenerla debería casarse – Diciendo Jumin en forma de burla – Luciel controle a su hermano.

\- Saeran desde hoy tienes toque de queda – Diciendo su hermano con tono autoritario – Y tendrás que llevarme a todas tus citas con MC

\- Oye eso es ahora sobre protección y mal tercio Seven – Diciendo Zen con preocupación.

\- Oye… tú narcisista – Dirigiéndole una mirada seria – No envíes regalos con mensajes subliminales.

\- Seven… controla a tu hermano – Recorriéndole un escalofrío.

\- Saeran debes contar – Diciendo Yoosung animado – Vamos…

\- Que no… - Diciendo con una leve sonrisa – Solo sé que ella es mí – Observando que todo el mundo tenía un aura confusa ante lo que había dicho.

\- Solo esperemos que ella este bien – Diciendo los tres al unisono.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de MC

\- Por dios MC… tienes moretones y mordidas por todo el cuerpo – Mientras curaba sus heridas de la noche anterior – Eres masoquista…

\- Pero fue muy bueno – Convulsionando de dolor sabiendo que caminaría como pingüino por una larga semana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado este fic improvisado :D dejen comentarios y críticas se aceptan. ¡No lechugazos!

Nota: Los hermanos Choi son unos sádicos si es que no se han dado cuenta en las conversaciones del juego y las llamadas.

*Nota2: Cuando MC dice "No eres peligroso, ¿Cierto?" hago referencia al mensaje de texto que le envía al Desconocido en el juego. Sí ese que nunca te responde.


End file.
